


Bones of the Ancient

by mokuhchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Established Relationship, Established Tsukishima Kei / Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, I'm pretty sure this is Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuhchi/pseuds/mokuhchi
Summary: “Have you done anything besides play that game?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow while he subconsciously shifted his body towards Yamaguchi.“Tsukki, you don’t understand. I’ve been waiting for this game to be released for two years, and now that I have it, of course I’m going to want to play it!”“I just don’t understand the hype. You’re just some random mayor-”“Resident representative.”“Of some town-”“Island.”“And all you do is catch fish, bugs, and dig yourself further into crippling debt to a raccoon... How is that even fun?”“Tom Nook is an honest business man and doesn’t even charge interest on his loans!” Yamaguchi playfully raised his voice, a laugh trailing at the end. “But here, let me show you.”
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	Bones of the Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I'm sorry if this is kind of OOC. In all honesty, I'd just like to thank the Haikyuu Creators Discord because without them, this fic would have never happened. Also big thank you to Ashy for the title suggestion!

“Yamaguchi.”

“Yeah, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi looked up towards the bed and unexpectedly made eye contact with Tsukishima. He expected to see him peering down towards his phone or reading one of the books scattered across his room; he wasn’t particularly expecting to have Tsukishima peering directly at him. How long had he just been watching him? Yamaguchi immediately shifted his gaze back towards his game, a slight blush dusting his cheekbones. 

“Have you done anything  _ besides _ play that game?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow while he subconsciously shifted his body towards Yamaguchi. 

“Tsukki, you don’t understand. I’ve been waiting for this game to be released for two years, and now that I have it, of course I’m going to want to play it!” 

“I just don’t understand the hype. You’re just some random mayor-”

“Resident representative.”

“Of some town-”

“Island.”

“And all you do is catch fish, bugs, and dig yourself further into crippling debt to a raccoon... How is that even fun?” 

“Tom Nook is an honest business man and doesn’t even charge interest on his loans!” Yamaguchi playfully raised his voice, a laugh trailing at the end. “But here, let me show you.” Yamaguchi untucked his legs from underneath him and lifted himself from his boyfriend’s desk chair. He promptly sat on the bed and found his way into Tsukishima’s lap. “So first, here is what my town looks like!” Yamaguchi tilted the screen so Tsukishima could easily view it without craning his neck at odd angles to see around the boy in his lap. Subconsciously and without realization, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the other boy and linked his hands together on Yamaguchi’s stomach, not even noticing he had vaguely pulled him closer as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Displayed on the screen was a character with a wide smile, oval nose, big brown eyes, and shaggy messy brown hair. “I had to timeskip to unlock that hairstyle,” Yamaguchi explained despite the lack of questioning. Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow only to remember his boyfriend could not see his face, so instead he clicked his teeth with a brief ‘tch’. To anyone else, it may have come across as vague annoyance, but Yamaguchi knew the subtleties in his body language and voice too well after spending the past seven years or so by his side and knew it was just a confirmation that he was listening. 

“It’s true! Apparently you unlock the ‘bedhead’ style after not playing for, like, a week, so I skipped forward and back again to get it since it’s the closest to my hairstyle.”

“Ah,” was all the other boy replied. Yamaguchi pushed the left joy-con stick as his character began to move around. He talked as he showed his boyfriend the cobblestone streets he had designed and placed, the layout he so expertly figured out after spending way too many bells and hours to count, and briefly showed the villagers he had accumulated. 

Finally, he stopped outside the museum. “I thought you’d find this the most interesting, Tsukki!”

“And why’s that?”

“You’ll see!” Yamaguchi softly giggled to himself, vaguely teasing. He walked into the museum, and the screen briefly went black as the game loaded. Yamaguchi smiled to himself, turned his head to the side, and left a brief kiss on the corner of the other boy’s mouth. He saw the blonde briefly role his eyes, but the slight pink on his cheeks was unmistakable. Yamaguchi smiled and turned back towards his game.

“Who’s that?” the blonde mumbled.

“Oh!” Yamaguchi said, “That’s Blathers! He’s the museum curator. He really loves dinosaurs and fossils.” 

“He has good taste.”

“I figured you’d appreciate that.”

Tsukishima hummed in response. Yamaguchi continued to explain every bug and fish he had caught up to that point. Despite the lack of direct confirmation of interest, he continued to ramble knowing that, despite his boyfriend’s exterior of indifference, he was contently listening. 

Suddenly, Yamaguchi stopped talking, and Tsukishima noticed they had made it back to the main entrance of the museum.

“And I’m assuming this concludes the tour-”

“Nope! I’ve saved the best for last.” Yamaguchi flashed a smile as he made his way towards the back of the museum and entered the fossil section. 

That’s a-”

“Oh look, a trilobite. That’s pretty neat. I didn’t know you could dig up fossils in this game.” Tsukishima cut off Yamaguchi.

“I figured you’d find this the most interesting, Tsukki.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” The smaller boy stuck his tongue out in retaliation, causing the other to roll his eyes as he tried to stop the vague smile from appearing on his face.

“Tsukki, you should tell me about these fossils and such.” He paused. “I mean- only if you’d like.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” he mumbled as he planted a chaste kiss on his neck.

Yamaguchi smiled. “Here, you should control the character so it’s easier.” He placed the Switch onto his lap as he unhooked Tsukishima’s arms from around his waist and had him grip the controller. He leaned back and nestled into his boyfriend’s chest and let out a content sigh. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but, again, couldn’t help but smile.

“Well this is a trilobite. They could be smaller than a millimeter or even bigger than 70cm.” Tsukishima hesitated before moving the character, but soon continued to explain the other fossils in the first room. Soon, he was making his way into the second room. 

“That’s an archelon over there. ‘Archelon’ actually means ‘ruling turtle’ and they were about...three and a half meters long. And then across from it is a Diplodocus which is...missing a piece of it’s torso…”

“I haven’t been able to find it yet!” 

“Anyways, they were around 26m long. They’re actually the longest dinosaur we’ve found with a near complete skeleton. It’s possible other dinosaurs might be longer, such as the Supersaurus, but it’s hard to estimate since we haven’t found enough of a skeleton yet. Diplodocus was also probably one of the slower, if not slowest, dinosaurs because of how far back the center of gravity was since they were so long.

“And then, over here is obviously a T-Rex. One thing that’s sort of interesting and cool I guess is that they may have practiced cannibalism.”

“Tsukki, I think we have different definitions of what constitutes ‘cool’.”

“Oh? And what, Yamaguchi, would you say is ‘cool’?”

Yamaguchi hummed in contemplation, sarcastically placing his hand on his chin in a mockery of thinking. “Well… I guess I’d have to say… That one thing I think is cool is…” Yamaguchi trailed off.

“Please, Yamaguchi, the suspense is killing me.” Tsukishima retorted dryly. Yamaguchi laughed softly in response. 

“You.”

“What?”

“I think that you would constitute as cool.” Yamaguchi smiled, obviously very proud of himself.

“Oh my god.” Tsukishima groaned as he buried his head in the other's shoulder, hiding the fact he was vaguely flustered.

“Aw, I can’t believe I flustered the one and only cool and stoic Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi laughed again. “And people are intimidated by you.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima mumbled, scowling into his shoulder.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but continue to laugh, but unbeknownst to him, his laughter just continued to fluster his boyfriend more. “Tsukki,” he playfully whined. The only response received was a grumble and the warmth of his boyfriend’s breath on his shoulder. Yamaguchi turned his head once more and placed a kiss to the side of the blonde’s head. 

“Okay, come on. Please continue, I’m having fun listening to these facts.” He raised his shoulder in an attempt to get Tsukishima to move. He sighed in response and continued, only pausing to place soft kisses on Yamaguchi whenever he had the urge to.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I still can't believe I finally wrote, and finished my first fic. This is honestly vaguely surreal. Hope y'all enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think, and constructive criticism is (generally) appreciated but please please be nice ;^;
> 
> Again, big thank you to the Haikyuu Creators Discord because they're amazing <3
> 
> ~ Mocha
> 
> ★Find me on my Writing Tumblr at mokuhchi-manuscripts.tumblr.com or on my Main at creativiteaa.tumblr.com★


End file.
